My Crazy Life
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Siapa sangka Akashi Seijuurou, seorang calon penerus perusahaan Akashi Corp akan bertemu bocah biru yang menjungkirbalikkan dunianya seperti roller coaster? Akashota!Kuro, AKaKuro slibing!AKaFuri [RE-UPLOAD ME AND MY LITTLE VAMPIRE & ME AND MY STORY]. Demi kenyamanan pembaca karena cerita yang absurd.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and A Little Vampire**

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya

Title : Me And A Little Vampire (Prolog)

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre : Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : _OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD_ tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, _Ore!Akashi_.

Happy Reading

Akashi benar-benar tidak mengira pertemuannya dengan bocah biru yang sedang menangis di taman membuat hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Akashi Seijuro, saat ini berusia 20 tahun tinggal sendiri di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studynya sembari mengurus perusahaan sang ayah di cabang Tokyo. Jadwal yang penuh nan padat membuat Akashi terpaksa pulang malam, dan belum lagi jika pulang terlalu larut ia harus rela berjalan kaki pulang ke apartementnya yang untungnya tidak jauh dari perusahaan sang ayah.

Seperti malam ini, dimana Akashi sedang berjalan melalui sebuah taman yang sepi sambil merutuki perutnya yang lapar dan juga taksi yang sudah habis _stok_. Asyik menggerutu tidak membuat Akashi kehilangan konsentrasi pendengarannya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Akashi bukanlah seorang penakut dan juga tidak percaya pada _takhayul_ , dimana ada asap pasti disitu ada api. Akashi mendengarkan dengan seksama untuk mencari sumber suara.

Kedua iris _ruby_ membulat ketika menemukan sejumput surai sebiru langit musim panas tengah menunduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu dibawah permainan perosotan, menanggah melihat Akashi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hiks... _Oniichan_ ciapa?" Suara cadel mengudara menyadarkan Akashi dari keterpesonaannya terhadap sosok bocah bersurai biru lembut, sepasang manik biru sedalam lautan dan kulit putih pucat bak salju dihadapannya.

"A-ah, aku Akashi Seijuro. Namamu siapa bocah manis?" Akashi jongkok dihadapan bocah itu untuk menyamai tingginya. _Mungkin juga anak ini tersesat._ Batin Akashi bersuara.

"Tetcuya..." Cicitnya lemah

"Tetcuya?... Ah, baiklah. Apa kau tersesat? Kehilangan orang tuamu?"

"Tidak tau, Cuya bobo teluc cuya banun cudah dicini." Jelas Tetsuya dengan suara cadelnya. Mendengar nama tanpa marga itu Akashi mengira Tetsuya adalah anak yang dibuang orang tuanya. Berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum, Akashi sejak dulu ingin punya adik. _Kenapa tidak?_. Batinnya kembali bersuara.

"Tetsuya mau ikut dengan _Oniichan_?" Binar senang terpancar jelas di manik polos seorang Tetsuya, anggukan semangat tanda setuju dan sejak saat itulah Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuro tinggal bersama.

(Prolog End)

A/N : Ini adalah Republish karena reader bingung dengan 2 tetsuya, makanya Seita ganti charanya.

salam hangat,

Seita-Kun


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Seijuro benar-benar tidak mengira jika pertemuannya dengan anak kecil bersurai sebiru langit cerah itu akan merubah kehidupannya.

Title : **My Crazy Life**

Pair : AkaKuro, Slibing!AkaFuri

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : _OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD_ tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, _Ore!Akashi_.

Happy Reading

Akashi tampak menggendong Tetsuya memasuki apartement kelas 1 miliknya, tubuh Tetsuya yang dingin membuat Akashi panik dan masuk dengan terburu-buru. Jujur saja, Akashi takut kalau Tetsuya kecil yang baru di temukan olehnya sakit. Entah kenapa juga, Akashi sudah jatuh hati pada bocah yang diperkirakan berumur 4 tahun itu untuk cepat-cepat di jadikan adik angkat dan ia juga ingin agar Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan nama 'Sei- _nii'_. Akashi termakan _delusi_ nya sendiri.

Tetsuya di dudukkan di sofa, Akashi berlari ke kamar tamu dan mengambil sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal. Selimut di gulungkan pada tubuh pucat Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya tunggu disini sebentar, ya? _Oniichan_ mau mengambil makanan dan minuman hangat untuk Tetsuya." Elusan kepala mendarat di puncak surai biru cerah yang kemudian mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

Sepeninggal Akashi, Tetsuya melirik ke segala arah melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan tertarik. Menurut Tetsuya, tempatnya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan panti asuhannya dulu. Lebih luas, lebih bersih dan lebih nyaman menurutnya. Menemukan sebuah patung kuda interior ruangan, Tetsuya turun dari sofanya dan mendekati patung yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tuk tuk

Tetsuya menyentuh patung dengan jari telunjuknya dengan takut-takut. Asyik dengan kegiatannya, Tetsuya tidak menyadari si surai merah yang lebih tua sedang terkekeh geli melihatnya. Diletakannya nampan berisi susu hangat dan kue yang baru saja di hangatkan, Akashi berjongkok di belakang Tetsuya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kudanya tidak akan menggigit, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sedikit terkekeh.

"Kuda tidak gigit Cuya?"

Gelengan kepala Akashi menjadi jawaban. Tangan Akashi meraih tubuh Tetsuya membawanya dalam gendongan dan mendudukannya kembali di sofa.

"Tetsuya, coba diminum susunya. Nanti kau akan baikan." Kata Akashi sembari menyodorkan segelas susu hangat pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menerima gelas susu itu bingung, entah seperti baru melihat susu atau... Entahlah, Akashi tidak tahu. Akashi semakin penasaran tentang kehidupan Tetsuya sebelum bertemu dengannya dan juga alasan kenapa Tetsuya dibuang di taman. Padahal, Tetsuya adalah anak yang manis dan polos seperti anak-anak kebanyakan.

Bibir kecil mulai bersentuhan dengan bibir gelas, _likuid_ putih itu masuk ke dalam mulut Tetsuya. Sejenak terlihat binar senang di sepasang manik aquamarine Tetsuya dan beberapa menit kemudian susu dalam gelas tandas diminum bocah itu.

"Huahh enyak cekali Akachi- _nii_. Aligatoo." Ucap Tetsuya dengan nada riang.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang, Tetsuya memanggilku 'Sei- _nii_ ' bukan 'Akashi- _nii_ '?"

"Cei- _nii_?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan jari telunjuk berada di bawah bibirnya menambah kesan imut dan membuat Akashi ingin menerjangnya saat itu juga.

Baiklah, Akashi bukanlah seorang _Pedopil_.

"Iya, panggil aku 'Sei-nii'. Cuya bisa kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Cei-nii!"

"Nah, anak pintar. Mulai sekarang ini rumah Cuya, Cuya mau kan tinggal sama Sei- _nii_?"

Tetsuya kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan penuh semangat dan langsung memeluk Akashi yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Aligato, Cei-nii_."

Akashi baru saja selesai dengan ritual mandinya setelah membersihkan tubuh Tetsuya menggunakan kain hangat basah. Jujur saja saat ini Akashi sangat senang dengan kehadiran Tetsuya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi di apartemen besarnya. Ah, Akashi harus cepat-cepat mengurus surat adopsi Tetsuya.

Brug... Kaki Akashi sulit di gerakan, menatap ke kaki yang di peluk, sang pelaku hanya menatap polos tanpa dosa. Akashi terkekeh kecih dan berjongkok untuk memeluk bocah kecil dihadapannya dengan gemas.

"Cei- _nii_." Panggil Tetsuya sedikit lemas.

"iyaa?"

"Cuya lapal."

Akashi _facepalm_ seketika, ternyata Tetsuya kecilnya lapar. "Ah..mau makan apa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka makanan yang disajikan Akashi. Menurut Tetsuya semuanya hambar kecuali susu buatan Akashi. Tapi, tidak sopan bukan kalau menolak pemberian orang lain? Tetsuya diajari itu oleh ibu pantinya.

"Cei- _nii_ , Cuya boleh mimi cucu lagi?"

Akashi tersenyum dan membawa Tetsuya kecil yang lemas kedalam gendogannya. Kepala Tetsuya terkulai di bahu lebar Akashi. Sedikit terkejut karena suhu tubuh Tetsuya yang sedikit aneh, Akashi segera membawa Tetsuya ke dalam kamarnya dan menidurkan Tetsuya di atas ranjangnya.

"Cuya pucing..." Keluh Tetsuya lagi yang berhasil membuat Akashi panik.

"Cuya makan ya? Nanti Sei- _nii_ buatkan susu."

"Cuya tidak mau mamam."

"Eh..tidak boleh begitu..nanti Cuya sakit.. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Baru saja Akashi akan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, tangan Tetsuya sudah menggenggam ujung bajunya dengan erat membuat langkah pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu terhenti.

"Cuya ikut." Rengek Tetsuya manja.

Akashi maklum, Tetsuya masih seorang anak kecil yang manja. Menghela nafas lalu membawa Tetsuya ke dapur dalam gendongannya. Kepala Tetsuya di tenggelamkan ke ceruk leher sang kakak angkat, mengendus lapisan epidermis kulit yang baru saja di bilas sabun tadi.

" Bau Cei- _nii_ enak..." Celetuk Tetsuya yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mengendusnya.

"..ha?"

"Ung... Cei- _nii_ , Cuya mau bobo aja."

Akashi kembali menghela nafas. Ditinggalkan di taman mungkin membuat badan Tetsuya tidak enak hingga sekarang Tetsuya sering sekali ribut. Tapi, tentu saja Akashi tidak akan membiarkan perut Tetsuya kosong sebelum tidur. Belum sempat Akashi melayangkan protes, gigi Tetsuya sudah menancap di lehernya. Beruntunglah luka itu belum dalam.

"Aduh- kok _nii-san_ digigit..?" Akashi sedikit merintih kesakitan, mungkin Cuya-nya benar-benar sedang tidak mau makan.

"Cuya mau mamam Cei- _nii_ "

"Wah jangan dong.."

"Tenapa?"

"Nanti kalau dimakan nii-san gak bisa gendong Cuya lagi..."

"Mimi Cei- _nii_?"

 _Mimi? apa yang di mimi?_. Batin Akashi bersuara. _Mungkin Tetsuya sedang mengigau_. Kembali batinnya menyuarakan positif thinking.

" Yaudah kalau Cuya gak mau, tidur ya?"

Sekali lagi leher Akashi di gigit kencang oleh Tetsuya. Darah merembes dari bekas gigitan Tetsuya, Akashi kembali merintih.

"Ah- Cuya, tidak boleh nakal dong.." Ujar Akashi sambil memegang lukanya dengan salah satu tangan. Itu cukup menyakitkan.

Jari bekas mengelap darah di mulut dijilat seolah itu adalah syrup favorite Tetsuya, Akashi menatap horor Tetsuya. Mana mungkin ada anak kecil yang suka sekali terhadap darah? Tidak, mungkin Tetsuya hanya penasaran dan ingin mencicipinya saja. Pasti! Akashi membatin walaupun ia yakin sekali ada yang tidak beres di tubuh Tetsuya.

"Cei- _nii_ enak hehe Cuya mau lagi." Senyuman tanpa dosa Tetsuya membuat Akashi panik.

"...Cuya jangan aneh-aneh ah, katanya mau tidur.."

"Cuya mau lagi Cei- _nii_."

"..Cuya tidak boleh minum darah, itu tidak baik.."

Kepala di tenglengkan ke pinggir, menatap polos pada yang paling tua. "Kenapa?"

"Kan Cuya bisa minum yang lain..jangan darah.."

"Tapi Cuya mau yang itu"

Jemari kecil Tetsuya menunjuk ke luka di leher buatannya sendiri, Akashi tertawa kecil. Tetsuya tidak boleh sampai ketagihan dengan darah, kan?. Lagi-lagi Akashi merasa ada yang ganjil pada bocah biru di gendongannya. Sebenarnya bukan karena Akashi tidak tahu, tapi Akashi ingin menepis jauh-jauh apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia tidak percaya takhayul. Sangat tidak percaya.

"Cuya ga boleh minum darah, Cuya mau jadi kaya _vampir_?"

" _Pampil_ itu apa, Cei- _nii_?"

" _Vampir_ itu hantu yang giginya panjang suka minum darah orang lho."

"Punya gigi kaya Cuya?"

Tetsuya membuka mulutnya memperlihatkan sepasang taring tajam yang panjangnya tidak normal, mata Akashi terbelalak melihat hal itu. Niat menakuti Cuya pupus menjadi keterkejutan bagi Akashi. Apa tuhan sedang mempermainkannya?

"...Cuya sejak kapan punya gigi taring?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan tanda dia tidak tahu. Jantung Akashi berpacu, dia tidak tahu fakta dan fiktif seperti ini bisa ia temukan di didunia nyata, di tahun ini, di abad milenium ini. Menyembunyikan gelagat yang membuat Tetsuya sedih, Akashi kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Oh _okay_ , baiklah... Sekarang tidur ya?"

"Cama Cei- _nii_ "

"Iya sama _nii-san._ "

Akashi berbaring di sebelah Tetsuya yang disambut pelukan oleh si kecil bersurai biru muda. Pantat batita itu di tepuk pelan berharap Cuya cepat tidur, sementara pikiran Akashi muda terus melayang-layang penasaran atas kejadian-kejadian ganjil ini. Mungkin juga itu berkaitan dengan alasan kenapa Cuya dibuang ke taman bermain?. Entahlah, Akashi tidak mengerti.

Keasyikan bergelut dengan pikirannya, Akashi baru menyadari kalau Tetsuya sudah menggigit lehernya lagi dengan hisapan rakus seolah mendapatkan susu dari ibunya. Tetsuya meminum darah dari luka Akashi dengan rakus membuat Akashi kaget. Rerfleks Akashi menahan kepala Cuya dari lehernya.

"Cuya.. _nii-san_ bilang gak boleh gigit ka-"

Akashi membulatkan kedua mata rubynya, melihat bocah yang tampak menikmati darah yang berceceran di wajahnya itu bukan hal yang lumrah, otomatis lengan yang bebas menutup luka berlumuran darah itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tetsuya sudah jatuh tertidur di kasurnya. Akashi duduk bersandar ke _headboard_ ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit merasa pusing. Ia tersenyum _frustasi_.

' _Yang benar saja...'_

.

.

.

Akashi pikir, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah, secerah pirang Kise Ryouta, siapa sangka ia akan berakhir terkapar di atas sofa dengan mengenaskan hari ini? Sosok surai merah darah itu terbaring tidak berdaya diatas sofa, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Bukan karena pekerjaan atau tugas kuliahnya. Tapi, baru kali ini ia merasa lelah hanya karena mengejar bocah cilik bersurai _soft-blue_ yang berlarian di mall saat sedang belanja keperluan bulan ini dan juga beberapa potong pakaian kecil untuk si kecil Cuya. Kondisi itu di perparah dengan hawa keberadaan Cuya kecil yang kelewat tipis yang berhasil membuat Akashi kelimpungan.

 _'Mungkin aku masih hijau dalam berurusan dengan bocah.'_ Ujar batinnya nelangsa. _'Sepertinya aku harus minta tolong pada orang yang lebih ahli.'_

Dan hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di benak Akashi muda. Atensi lembut sang pacar menjadi pilihan mutlak, mengingat ia adalah seorang guru TK, mungkin Akashi bisa minta tolong pada pemuda berbadan kecil itu.

Praaaanggg

"Cuyaa!" Panggil Akashi sedikit kesal. Pasti ada barang pecah lagi di dapurnya.

"Cei- _niii_!" Dan mendapat sahutan panggilan lagi dari Cuya yang berhasil membuat Akashi tepuk jidat.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu apartement di tutup, kedua penghuni apartement itu pergi keluar rumah setelah makan malam dan acara cuci piring. Cuya di gandeng ke sebuah komplek perumahan yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

"Cei- _nii_ , kita mau kemana?" Tanya Cuya sambil menggenggam tangan Akashi erat.

"Mau ke rumah Pacar Sei- _nii_ , Cuya mau kenalan sama pacar Sei- _nii_ , kan?"

Kepala di tenglengkan kepinggir dengan tatapan bingung yang sangat ketara."um? Pacal? Pacal itu apa Cei- _nii_?"

"Umm...Iya pacar... Cuya mau kan?"

Sedikit kesal karena si kakak tidak memberi penjelasan, Cuya hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan bingung. Mempererat gandengan tangannya pada tangan yang lebih besar. "Un! Lumah pacal cei- _nii_ jauh?"

"Tidak kok..." Iris semerah batu ruby menatap lurus menangkap objek yang sangat ia kenal, senyum lembut di pamerkan pada si biru muda kecil. "Nah itu dia." Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk sebuah Rumah yang di klaim sebagai rumah sang pacar.

"Pacay cei- _nii_ galak?"

"Tidak..orangnya baik, dia guru TK lho..Cuya mau sekolah juga?" Pertanyaan Akashi kembali di respon oleh tatapan bingung Cuya.

"Cekolah itu apa?"

Apa yang selama ini diajarkan orang tua Cuya sampai-sampai TK dan Sekolah saja dia tidak tahu?! Akashi membatin OOC. "Tempat belajar, nanti Cuya punya banyak teman."

"Teman? Belajal?" Pertanyaan tercetus dari bibir kecil Cuya membuat akashi kembali memasang wajah _sweatdrop_.

"Iya teman main... Cuya bisa bermain semua permainan dengan teman yang seumuran dengan Cuya."

"Un! Cei- _nii_ , Cuya mau punya teman!" Cuya mengangguk antusias dan di balas oleh senyuman Akashi. "... Lumahnya itu Cei- _nii_." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk rumah bernuansa putih dan biru itu.

"Iya itu rumahnya.."

Bel rumah di tekan dan Cuya langsung bersembunyi di belakang kaki jenjang sang kakak. Cuya takut bertemu orang asing lain, selain itu Akashi juga tidak memberi tahu apa itu pacar hingga Cuya berasumsi kalau 'pacar' sama dengan perempuan jahat yang ia lihat di salah satu stasiun tv abal-abal yang menayangkan acara yang sebenarnya tidak patut di tonton oleh anak umur 4 tahun. Saat Akashi memergoki Cuya sedang menonton acara yang menurutnya laknat itu langsung mematikan TV dan mengajak Cuya pergi ke mall.

Yah, itulah asal mula kenapa Akashi bisa terkapar di sofa apartementnya siang ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Cuya sembunyi?" Heran Akashi, sekali lagi bel di tekan.

Tidak lama, pintu di buka menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sedikit tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran tamu tak di undang. Pemuda itu –Furihata Kouki- merupakan kekasih dari Akashi Seijuro, sudah 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dan sekarang sedang kuliah jurusan Psikologi serta menjadi Guru TK sebagai pekerjaan sambilan.

"Eh? Sei- _san_?"

"Malam, Kouki. Sibuk?"

Furihata menggeleng pelan. "Aa, tidak. Aku sedang tidak sibuk." Furihata menengok ke bawah dan baru menyadari kehadiran atensi lain selain sang kekasih." eh?"

 _'Bahkan Kouki yang berdaya obserfasi tinggi sulit menyadari Cuya.'_ Komentar batin Akashi.

"Ah..aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, jadi kupikir ingin sekalian mampir..." Jelas Akashi sambil sedikit menarik tangan Cuya yang asyik sembunyi di balik tubuhnya. "Cuya ayo beri salam sama Kouki- _nii_."

" _K-konbanwa_..." Cicit Cuya takut takut, celana sang kakak dipegang sampai sedikit melorot. Akashi menarik celananya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

" _Mou konbanwa_. Aku Furihata Kouki, namamu siapa?"

"Cuya... Tetcuya..."

"E-eh? Tet-Cuya?"

Furihata sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yang hampir sama dengan salah satu kenalannya yang sudah wafat beberapa tahun lalu. Furihata menatap Cuya dengan intens membuat Cuya ketakutan dan kembali menyembunyikan diri dibalik punggung sang kakak angkat, Akashi sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Dia agak malu..." Kata Akashi disela-sela kekehannya.

"...aa, ayo masuk, Sei- _san_." Jeda diambil sejenak berpikir panggilan yang cocok untuk atensi paling kecil. "eung,, Cuya- _kun_?"

Pintu di buka lebar-lebar mempersilakan kedua tamu tak diundang untuk masuk ke dalam. Tangan di tarik, Cuya sedikit enggan untuk masuk. Tapi, apa boleh buat kan? Dia juga tidak mau ditinggal di luar sendirian.

Furihata baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas teh, susu vanilla dan setoples vanilla cookies dan menaruhnya di atas meja tamu. Mempersilakan Cuya dan Akashi menikmati kudapan yang disiapkan. Melihat Cuya yang tampaknya begitu tidak nyaman, Akashi menyodorkan susu vanilla favorite Cuya dan meminumkannya pada bocah kecil itu.

Akashi tersenyum sedikit, Furihata memperhatikan Cuya yang tampak sedang menikmati kuenya dengan tidak nyaman. Lalu, kembali menengok si surai merah dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"E-eungg, Sei- _san_?"

"Cuya main dulu di sana ya..." Akashi menunjuk depan tv yang di sahuti anggukan Cuya.

Cuya melangkah menjauhi kedua kekasih itu sambil membawa gelas susu dan beberapa keping cookies di tangannya.

Setelah yakin Cuya tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Akashi memulai pembicaraan dan maksud utama kenapa ia dan Cuya datang ke rumah pemuda berjulukan cihuahua Seirin itu.

" _Naa_ , Kouki"

"..ya, Sei- _san_?"

"Kouki 'kan mengajar di Tk..."

"..ya"

"...pintar mengurus anak.."

"...ya..?"

"...jadi tolong ajarkan aku cara mengurus anak, ya?"

Furihata berkedip bingung. "Eh? ..cara mengurus anak?"

"Iya..ah..bagaimana, ya." Tengkuk di garuk bingung mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menggambarkan kondisi yang menimpanya. "dia..Cuya. Agak..beda.."

"Berbeda? Aku lihat Cuya-kun sama seperti anak-anak lain"

Furihata dan Akashi sama sama melirik Cuya yang tampak asyik mengelus-elus kepala Anjing golden bernama Sebastian itu, memeluk dan menubruk anjing yang sudah berumur 2 tahun. Sebastian juga tampak senang dengan Cuya. Lihat saja, Anjing golden itu tampak berguling dengan Cuya sambil menyalak senang.

"Guguk... Guguk... Hehe guguk cini main cama Cuya hehe jangan jiyat cuya haha geyiii!" Suara tawa Cuya mendominasi ruangan itu sesaat.

"...aku tahu ini konyol..tapi.." Jeda kembali diambil "..sepengetahuan Kouki, vampir itu seperti apa?"

Kening mengerut bingung. Setahu Furihata, kekasihnya tidak percaya mitos. Kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya ini bertanya hal seperti itu?.

"..vampir?"

"Iya vampir.."

"..apa Cuya-kun punya halusinasi berlebih tentang vampir?"

"Mungkin lebih parah..dia..bertingkah seperti vampir.."

"Huh? Bertingkah seperti vampir? ..takut dengan matahari?"

"Yang itu tidak terlalu..tapi dia kelihatannya suka..darah."

"..aku tidak mengerti maksud Sei-kun"

Kerah baju di turunkan menunjukan 2 lubang luka gigitan di lehernya. Furihata terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ini," ditunjuknya luka gigitan di leher "bekas digigit Cuya. Dan di sini," kini berganti tunjukkan bekas gigitan di pergelangan tangan." aku hampir kena anemia karenanya."

"...maksud Sei- _san_ Cuya- _kun_ itu vampir sungguhan?"

"Sepertinya begitu... Kouki bisa cek gigi Cuya nanti."

Ekor mata kembali melirik sumber suara yang tadinya berisik kini sudah tenang, Cuya tampak tidur di atas Sebastian yang sama-sama tertidur pulas. Pipi Cuya yang memang tembam tampak lebih tembam saat tidur beralaskan punggung Anjing itu, Akashi menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika melihat pemandangan manis itu. Namun, jika dibiarkan Cuya bisa sakit badan dan itu pasti akan merepotkan bagi Akashi.

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Cuya untuk ditidurkan di sofa kosong dengan diselimuti jaket merah tua si kakak.

"kupikir makhluk semacam _vampir_ hanya mitos belaka. Tidurkan Cuya- _kun_ di kamarku saja"

"Tidak perlu..di sini saja. ..aku juga inginnya tidak percaya..."

Furihata jongkok di depan sofa tempat Cuya tidur, ia memperhatikan Cuya dengan seksama. Di mata Furihata, Cuya tampak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda, ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan penuturan Akashi. Memangnya Vampire sendiri ada? Entahlah, Furihata tidak tahu.

"..Sei- _san_ yakin Cuya- _kun_ benar-benar vampir?" Tanya Furihata lagi memastikan.

"Aku tidak yakin..makanya kubawa kemari sekalian kukenalkan. Aku bermaksud menjadikannya adikku... tapi kalau ternyata dia bukan anak sebatang kara..." Ucapan terputus, Akashi menatap Cuya dengan sedikit sayu.

"Eh? ..aku pikir Cuya- _kun_ anak dari kerabat Sei- _san_ "

"..maaf, aku lupa bilang. Aku..menemukannya di..taman..dekat rumah." Nada canggung sangat ketara di ucapan-ucapan Akashi.

"Ditaman? Kapan Sei- _san_ menemukannya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu.."

"Sei- _san_ menemukannya sendirian?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Dia sedang duduk di bawah perosotan, menangis."

"..bukankah vampir itu abadi? Kalau Cuya- _kun_ benar-benar vampir, dimana kedua orang tuanya?"

"Mungkin dia hilang? Dan sekarang orang tuanya sedang mencari..." Akashi memijat keningnnya frustasi. "Okay. Aku mengkhayal berlebihan."

"Atau jangan-jangan Cuya- _kun_ sengaja ditinggalkan karena orang tuanya sedang dikejar _vampire hunter_?"

Akashi menatap Furihata datar, Furihata balas menatap Akashi dengan tatapan polos. Baik dia menyerah, Furihata terlalu polos. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang?.

"...tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu. Astaga.. Apa sebaiknya Cuya kubawa ke dokter untuk kuperiksa?"

"Eh? Apa Cuya- _kun_ sedang sakit? Yang paling penting, apa Sei- _san_ mengenal dokter yang bisa menangani vampir?"

Akashi kembali memasang tampang _sweatdrop_. Membicarakan ini dengan sang pacar yang kelewat polos, berimajinasi tinggi dan rasional minta di getok ini bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Haruskah ia menghubungi teman lamanya semasa SMP dulu?

Atau malah akan jadi kacau?

 _Untuk Mama Shiori tersayang di surga, sekarang Seijuro menginjak 20 menjelang 21 sedang dilanda dilema hebat yang di buat oleh malaikat-atau iblis?- kecil bernama Cuya. Ma, berikan Seijuro kekuatan..._

-Akashi Seijuurou dan kegalauannya

 **To be contiuned**


End file.
